Infected!Sans
"Seems you came across someone who souldn't exist" -Infected Bio Infected was created by SHADIKAL15 Infected was the first destroyer, and the one destroyed AlphaTale Infected was also the Sans of one of the prime AU's, PeaceTale Personality Infected is completely insane, dangerous and destructive. He will often injure people for his own sick and twisted amusement, and thoroughly enjoys torturing others. Origin Infected was once known simply as Peace!Sans, and he lived within the prime AU known as PeaceTale, where monsters and human never battled, and everyone was already on the surface. Then the unthinkable happened, his world succumbed to what would be known as the infection, his world began to warp and distort, random errors and glitches began to occur, and his world was made uninhabitable. Sans tried to fight it off at first, to no avail, before giving into it in a desperate fight to survive, and it changed him. Sans lost everything that made him who he once was, and became a being of pure chaos, and so he wandered, looking to destroy. AlphaTale Infected destroyed many things before, but then he came across AlphaTale, a world beyond anything he had come across before. To him this universe was just begging to be toppled. He killed everyone he could find, but then he came across two Sans, he killed the youngest first, the one known as William, before battling the eldest of the two, Adam. Their battle ended in Infected's temporary death, and Adam's discharge from the destroyed universe. ReaperTale Eventually after a resurrection due to chaos brewing within the UnderTale multiverse, Infected was revived, and found ReaperTale, hoping to destroy and take what powers he could use. Somehow he was sealed within stone. Powers & Stats * Axe He'll use his axe to kill and deal extra damage. If he use this axe with all his might, it could potentially damage a god. * Gaster Blaster Standard Attack * Bone Attack Standard Attack * Play Dead Once you've hit him he will try to play dead to get you to lower your guard. * Spine Attack Infected garbs the spine of a skeleton and uses it as a whip as well as a grappling hook. * Unrivaled Defense This ability allows Infected to take 0 damage when someone is attacking him * Unholy Scream This power is used not only for intimidation, but also summons characters from genocide timelines to fight with him * Cannibalism This power allows Infected to gain the powers of anyone he bites or eats. This means if he were to bite someone like Bird!Tale sans, he would get his powers and a piece of his physical being, such as his wings. * Black Being This is also not a power, but a part of Infected's physical being. This black blood runs through Infected's bone marrow and replaced his blood with a black ooze. This blackness allows Infected to harden his skin and also allows him to grows black tentacles on his back like Nightmare * The Power of a Creator Infected met a creator before, only to eat him to gain it's powers, though he can only use the power to a certain limit, preventing him from having the full powers of a creator. He can create small objects and items. Category:Destroyers